Ha llegado la cigueña
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: "¡Me dijiste que no te gustaban las mujeres!" "Bueno, no me gustan tanto..." "¡Pues lo suficiente como para procrear con ellas!" Manuel no pensó que Martín le saldría con una sorpresa de estas, sobretodo porque el rubio juraba ser absolutamente gay, y Martín no creyó que su pequeña mentira saldría a la luz de esa forma... o que Manuel se lo tomara tan bien. ArgChi. LatinHetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Esto pasa cuando se me ocurre un dialogo bien desquiciado pero igual me invento una historia alrededor, aparte era mi oportunidad de escribir a mi OTP con guagua xD

 **Iris**

 **Parte 1**

Martín entró a la casa, cerró la puerta con un suspiro y se frotó los ojos. Aún no se quitaba por completo el sueño que la llamada a las siete de la mañana interrumpió. Escuchó los pasos de Manuel viniendo hacia él y se tensó, levantó la cara y miró a su pareja con ojos de presa asustada.

Manuel llegó a su lado echando humo.

-¡Me dijiste que no te gustaban las mujeres! -Bramó en cuanto estuvo frente al rubio. Este, hundiendo los hombros y escondiendo el cuello, trató de justificar su estúpida mentira.

-Bueno, no me gustan tanto… -Aquella respuesta no pareció complacer mucho a Manuel.

-¡Pues al parecer lo suficiente como para procrear con ellas!

La muestra de eso era el bebé de un poco más de ocho meses que Manuel tuvo que cargar hasta la habitación que compartían.

-Pero…

-¡Y no me digas que no es posible! ¡Te vi cuando el trabajador social te mostró la foto de la muert-de la mamá! ¡La reconociste! Canalla, ¿Cuántas veces te metiste con ella?

-Fue antes de que empezáramos a salir…

-¿Cuántas?

-¡Solo una vez!... -La mirada de Martín se desvió hacia un costado por unos segundos y tragó saliva- Bueno, dos… ¿Tres como mucho?...

-¡Argh! ¡Sabía que le mirabas las piernas a las minas! "Solo los zapatos, Manuel" ¡Bah! ¡Yo le dije a Francisco cuando te conocí, ese tiene pura cara de Bi!

Antes que Martín pudiera defenderse, el bebé, su supuesto hijo, se largó a llorar al despertar y encontrarse en una habitación extraña. Los gritos parecían hacer retumbar las paredes y Martín quiso llevarse las manos a los oídos inmediatamente, pero abortó la acción cuando Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Anda a ver si en el bolso nos mandaron algo útil -Empezó a caminar hacia la habitación para coger al bebé. Martín se lo quedó mirando, algo atontado por los llantos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Como leche po jetón! -Gritó de vuelta, parándose frente a la puerta, y antes de entrar le dedicó un último grito- ¡Y no creas que he terminado contigo! ¡De alguna forma me las vas a pagar por esto!

"Esto", Martín aún no tenía claro si se refería a su recientemente adquirido hijo, o al hecho que ocultó que en el pasado, de vez en cuando le bajaron las ganas de acostarse con una mujer para variar.

Vio dentro del bolso, y aparte de ropa y tres paquetes de pañales, había unos frascos que parecían tener leche en polvo dentro.

- _Shuss, Shuss,_ tranquilo chiquitito, tranquilo -Manuel llegó a la cocina con el bebé en brazos, todavía cubierto con la manta en que llegó a la casa, llorando, pero a un volumen más bajo que el de antes. Manuel le acariciaba la espalda y tenía su cabecita apoyada en el pecho. Si Martín no estuviera tan espantado por la mirada que su novio le estaba dedicando, los habría encontrado adorables.

-¿Encontraste leche? -Martín agitó el frasco que tenía en la mano, y Manuel pareció tener aún más ganas de matarlo- ¿Y de qué nos sirve así? ¡Prepárala!

-¿Y cómo hago eso? -Preguntó, a pocos decibeles de estar gritando.

-¡No me preguntes a mí! ¡Búscalo en google si no sabes! -El niño volvió a subir el volumen de sus llantos y Manuel dejó de preocuparse de su novio para caminar alrededor de la cocina y la sala, tratando de tranquilizar a la pobre criatura.

A Martín no le quedó más que calentar agua y suponer la dosis para el frasquito. Si preparaba su mate y los tés raros que compraba Manuel, una leche no podía ser tan difícil.

Fue a la sala con el frasquito tomado con un paño, sintiéndose orgulloso porque la leche parecía leche, y además encontró la parte de plástico que tenían las mamaderas para chupar. Se lo mostró a Manuel, pero este no lo recibió tan bien como esperaba.

-¿Está caliente? -Preguntó, frunciendo el cejo y mirando el paño con desdén.

-Obviamente.

Manuel acercó la mano y tocó el frasco, y la retiró casi de inmediato.

-¡Está hirviendo, no le voy a dar eso! -Abrazó al niño contra su pecho con un poco más de firmeza. Había parado de llorar, y ahora dividía su atención entre los objetos de la sala y el rostro de Manuel, al que llevaba sus manitas de vez en cuando y dejaba salir un "Ohh".

Martín tuvo que volver a la cocina y meter el frasco en una olla con agua helada hasta que la leche estuviera tibia. Mientras, miraba hacia la sala y observaba a Manuel moviéndole las manos al bebé y hablándole de cualquier cosa para mantenerlo entretenido. Esta vez sí se permitió encontrarlo adorable.

-¡Esos ojitos preciosos que tienes! -Manuel tenía al niñito sobre sus piernas y mirándolo fijamente, le meneaba las manitas de vez en cuando o hacía saltar sus piernas para levantarlo. El chiquito le respondía con una sonrisa y una risita que le hacía derretirse por dentro- Menos mal no fueron del todo verdes, con lo rubio ya no podemos hacer nada -Le pasó una mano por la mata de pelito claro que le crecía en la cabecita.

 _-¡Pero si te encantan los rubios, Manu!_

-¡Vo cállate y mira esa leche! -Se volteó para gritarle, pero pronto volvió a mirar al niño que ahora tenía la boquita cerrada y lo miraba con ojos grandes- Me saca de quicio ese sujeto, no lo pesquemos más -Le hizo cosquillas en el estómago para que dejara de mirarlo tan serio.

Después de unos quince minutos Martín pudo volver al lado de Manuel, y esta vez su novio sí le recibió el frasco-mamadera y la acercó a la boca del bebé. El pequeño movió las manos, contento de ver aquel objeto familiar, tomó los costados del frasco por sobre la mano de Manuel y terminó de acercarlo a su cara y comenzó a succionar entusiasmado en cuanto tuvo el chupón agarrado.

Los dos dejaron escapar un suspiro. Por un momento Manuel olvidó que estaba enojado con el rubio, y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon la pareja terminó riendo.

-Vaya forma de empezar el día -Martín se cubrió la cara con las manos y cayó rendido en el sillón pequeño a un lado del grande que ocupaba Manuel.

-Uhm… -El moreno pensó en el horrible desertar que tuvo, escuchando el rington de Martín estremeciendo toda la habitación, y luego todo el asunto con el servicio de menores y la trabajadora social para volver con un bebé a cuestas. Miró al bebé en cuestión, quien ya había tragado medio frasco. A ese ritmo iban a tener que ir a la tienda pronto. No, corrección, iban a tener que ir a la tienda sí o sí, si recordaba bien, todos sus primitos chicos ya estaban comiendo otras cosas a esta edad. ¿Iría a quedar con hambre el chiquitito? ¿Le habrán dado comida en la casucha esa donde lo tenían con los otros niños cuando lo fueron a buscar?

-Sos bueno con los niños -Martín no pudo guardarse aquel comentario por más tiempo, mirando a Manuel cómo sostenía tan confiado al bebé- Yo no sabría qué hacer.

-Ja, ja -El joven miró a su novio, y en vez de darle la explicación real, quiso molestarlo un poco más- Será mi sangre gay actuando, se activó mi instinto maternal y todo eso, aunque no creo que el señor Bi pueda entenderlo…

-¡Manu! -Gimió Martín, y lo miró con ojos de cachorro- ¡Lo siento! No debí ocultarte cosas, pero ya no me lo saques en cara…

-Eso va a ser medio complicado -Dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el bebé que tenía en brazos. Le estaba preocupando un poco la rapidez con la que estaba succionando, ya casi se acababa todo el frasco.

Martín miró al pequeño, quien en realidad, sí tenía cierto parecido con él. Excepto los ojos, que en realidad parecían pardos.

Volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara, pensando cómo iba a solucionar esto.

-Hay que contactarnos con su familia, quiero decir, debe haber alguien por ahí…

-¿Y por qué no lo recogieron cuando supieron que la loca se murió?... ¡Uhm! -Manuel se sonrojó y miró al pequeño que ahora intentaba tragar las últimas gotas en el frasco- Perdón, tu mamá, no la loca, la niña esa, eh…

Su novio se veía muy chistoso tratando de disculparse con un bebé que ni siquiera entendió la ofensa, pero Martín ni pudo molestarlo por eso, se quedó pensando.

-Esa… es una buena pregunta -Volvió a mirar a su hijo ( _¡Su hijo!),_ y tembló al pensar quizás de qué clase de familia disfuncional y descomunicada vendría su madre- ¿Convendrá llamarlos?

-Si quieres hazlo, pero ni se te ocurra darles la dirección, al menos hasta que los investiguemos un poco, podríamos pedirle a Seba que nos ayude con eso.

Fue cuando cayeron en cuenta que, tarde o temprano, iban a tener que contárselo a alguien más.

-¡Luciano no va a dejar de molestarme por esto! -Chilló Martín, hundiéndose en el sillón, abatido.

-Ohh… -El niño se lo quedó mirando con ojos grandes, y hasta parecía un poco preocupado. Manuel abrazó su cuerpecito y le besó la frente para que no se alterara.

-No va a ser el único -Murmuró una vez que tenía al bebé entretenido con los botones de su camisa. Dejó que Martín se torturara un poco más pensando en todo lo que dirían sus familiares y amigos.

-Mientras tanto Martín, ¿Qué te parece si sostienes un rato a tu hijo? -Sin dejarlo responder, tomó al chiquito y lo puso sobre las piernas de su padre, quien no tuvo de otra que sostenerlo por debajo de los brazos. Los dos rubios se estaban mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, y por un momento Manuel pensó que ambos iban a largarse a llorar. Martín siguió algo tenso, pero después de un tiempo su mirada perdió un poco del espanto del principio.

-Puede que no sea tan… malo, digo, es tierno el nene… -Con el pulgar le tocó la punta de la nariz y el niño soltó una de esas risitas que a Manuel tanto le gustaban. A Martín también pareció gustarle, pero en cuanto el pequeño cambió su atención, dirigió su mirada a Manuel y lo observó con la expresión más seria, y la más angustiada que le había visto en lo que llevaba del día- Manu, ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

El moreno quedó confundido por un momento. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón sin dejar de mirar al otro joven- ¿Qué va a pasar con qué?

-Nosotros… -Martín tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir la garganta apretada- Me acaban de entregar un hijo que no sabía que tenía, y si termina quedándose conmigo… Manu, nunca hablamos de niños, y… -Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para que no cayera nada de ellos- Digo, entiendo si no queres seguir conmigo, lo entende-ere pero no sé si pueda…

-Oye… -Manuel apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de su novio y lo estrechó- Todavía tengo ganas de golpearte por tu estúpida mentira, pero no… -Le tocó a Manuel aclarar su garganta- No he pensado en terminar contigo, Martu… -Volvió a apretarle el brazo una vez más, y se permitió sonreírle un poco a su pareja- Y menos te voy a dejar solo con un cabro chico, estarías muerto al terminar la semana.

Martín se tragó un sollozo luego de escuchar eso, y terminó inclinándose hacia Manuel para darle un beso. Escucharon un claro "Ohh" en cuanto se tocaron los labios. Al separarse los dos llevaron la mirada hacia el pequeñito en las piernas del rubio.

-No podemos seguir diciéndole chiquito, o niño, ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hijo? -Preguntó Manuel, estirando la mano para acariciarle la cabecita al pequeño.

-Alejandro…

El pequeño Alejandro soltó otra risita al escuchar su nombre, y Martín terminó sonriendo mientras miraba a su hijo. Hasta que un olor a podrido le llegó a la nariz.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Toma! -Levantó a Alejandro y se lo acercó al moreno, que por primera vez no quiso recibirlo.

-¡Es tu hijo! ¡Cámbialo tú!

-¿Dónde están tus instintos maternales? ¡Manu!

-¡No, no, no…!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuamos! No se enojen con Martín, tiene sus razones...

Parte 2

-¿Esos dos, con un hijo? -En alguna parte a su espalda, Luciano estaba riendo a más no poder, hasta podía imaginárselo retorciéndose en el sillón. Sebastián lo ignoró por el momento y reacomodó el teléfono para que estuviera mejor apoyado entre su hombro y oreja mientras continuaba lavando los platos- No es algo que me habría imaginado...

-¡Ni yo! Es decir, aún recuerdo los días en que Martín nos arrastraba a las marchas de cualquier cosa solo para poder gritarle a los policías.

-Eh, no es la figura de responsabilidad que uno podría esperar.

-¡Y Manuel! Míster amargado no es que digamos, la representación de maternalidad.

En la sala Luciano estaba recuperando un poco el control sobre sí mismo. Sebastián terminó de enjuagar los platos y fue a sentarse a su lado en uno de los brazos.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a visitarlos para conocer al nene? -Preguntó después de unos minutos de Miguel enumerando las mañas de cada uno.

-¡Ya envié a Francisco para un primer reconocimiento! Debería aparecer con noticias en un rato. Aún tengo que llamar a un par de gente, encárgate de avisarle a Daniel, cuando estemos listos podemos organizar todo.

-Bien, haré un grupo en whatsapp para eso...

…

-Lo tomaste bastante bien, digo, hace unos años ya estarías buscando nuevo departamento, o de allegado con Miguel y conmigo -Francisco aceptó el café que Manu le trajo, pero pronto lo depositó en la mesa, lejos del pequeño Alejandro cuando este arrugó la nariz y comenzó a hacer arcadas.

-Sí, sí, soy un santo -Escondió su sonrisa detrás de la taza y miró a su amigo quien no podía dejar de acariciar el pelito de Ale a cada tanto. La verdad es que el pendejito no tardó nada en poner a Francisco bajo su encanto, lo único que necesitó fue una de sus risitas y ya tenía a un tío chocho dispuesto a cargarlo hacia donde apuntaran sus pequeños dedos.

-Tampoco podía dejar a este angelito solo con Martín, te digo, fueron como diez minutos que lo sostuvo, después de lo evitó lo más que pudo, está peor que hombre hetero patriarcal, mi tío fue así con su primer hijo...

-Deben ser los nervios, o todavía no lo considera como suyo, espera un poco más, cuando se le pegue su olor ya lo aceptará como su cachorro -Dicho eso dio vuelta a su nuevo sobrino honorífico y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago para sacarle otra risita.

-Que suerte tener un veterinario en la familia, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo -Comentó Manuel antes de volver a beber de su té. Francisco le mostró la lengua y por fin obtuvo esa risita del bebé.

Su amigo se quedó un par de horas más, ignorando las llamadas de Miguel, seguramente para que volviera a la base a informar. Pero finalmente tuvo que despedirse de Alejandro, no sin hacer un poco de drama para estar unos minutos más con el bebé. A Manuel le dio un fugaz abrazo y un gesto de mano cuando logró llevarlo hasta su auto.

No tenía ganas de que Miguel le cayera encima gritando que le devolviera a su hombre, otra vez.

-Bien chiquito, mientras llega tu papá vamos a revisar las nuevas páginas para el libro que estoy ayudando a publicar -Cargó a Ale hasta su escritorio y abrió el notebook para seguir con su trabajo.

-Aga-ga-gah... -En cuanto el bebé vio la pantalla encenderse quiso tocarla, más cuando dos cachorritos aparecieron en la imagen de inicio- Ohhh...

-Sí, en cuanto consiga un celular con buena cámara vamos a cambiar el inicio... y el fondo de pantalla -Dijo cuando al poner su clave apareció la cara de Martín sonriéndole en el escritorio.

-Ga-ga... -Ale señaló al sujeto rubio, y abrió grande sus ojitos pardos.

-Te verás precioso entre las carpetas de archivos y el RealPlayer...-Manuel acomodó mejor al bebé sobre sus rodillas, le pasó una de sus pelotas de goma para el estrés y estiró los dedos antes de comenzar a corregir lo último que su autora a cargo le mandó- Vamos a tapar los hoyos en el argumento, ¡Seeh!

…

Martín miraba con ojos de odio su computador, Luciano lo había contactado por skype, pero con suerte hablaron dos minutos y el tonto de su amigo y novio de su primo se echó a reír. Si fuera un poco más maldito le habría cortado hace tiempo.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme o piensas seguir así? Tengo un proyecto al que volver, no tengo tiempo para tus payasadas, Luciano... -Su amigo se controló a fuerza de voluntad, y con voz un poco ahogada volvió a hablar.

-Ay, Martín, ¿Cómo te metes en estas cosas? Ja-ja... -Se tapó la boca para ocultar su sonrisa, lo que no servía de nada porque el rubio sabía que seguía burlándose de él en su interior.

-¡Oh, vamos! Quiero decir, que dentro de un margen razonable de posibilidades, esto le puede pasar a cualquiera...

-Eh, no, bueno, no a alguien que aseguró un par de veces que era completamente gay... -Luciano estuvo a punto de echarse a reír nuevamente por la mirada de odio que el rubio le dedico- No sé cómo Manuel no te las ha... cortado, todavía...

Martín volvió a pasar una mano por su cara.

-Cielos Lu, Manu ha sido un ángel durante todo esto, cuidando al pibito, y en general no estampando la puerta en mi cara y abandonándome a mi suerte...

-Por lo que pude escuchar, parece que Manolín se ha encariñado más rápido que tú, ¿Qué pasa Martín?

-¿Y de dónde escuchaste eso?

-Bueno, Sebita volvió a hablar hace poco con Miguel, y creo que Migue...

-¡Espera! ¿"Volvió"? ¿En qué están todos ustedes?...

-Ese no es el punto aquí Martín, no me cambies el tema, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has dicho que quieres hijos pero tampoco diste muestras de lo contrario... ¿No te agrada el niño?

-No es que no me agrade... bueno, no sé, no he pasado mucho tiempo con él la verdad -Terminó sentándose frente a su computador, ya que al parecer no iba a terminar rápido aquella conversación- Me aterra, Luciano, no puedo decir que no es mío porque se parece mucho a mí, pero lo veo y me pone nervioso... -Su estómago empezó a revolverse al pensar en el pequeño- Me siento como un patán, pero prefiero que Manuel esté más con él, al menos él no lo va a traumar por desapego o negligencia...

-Bueno, yo creo que con un poco más de tiempo te vas a terminar encariñando también -Luciano sonaba tan convencido que Martín no quería nada más que creerle- no todos procesan los hechos de igual forma o responden igual emocionalmente...

-Suenas tan zen Lu, ¿Seba te sigue arrastrando a sus clases de yoga? -Tal vez el rubio debió quedarse callado, siendo que su amigo en serio parecía querer apoyarlo, pero es que estaba sonando tan sabio y tan… _Sebastián,_ que no pudo controlarse. Luciano no pareció apreciarlo, por la mirada que le puso.

-Sabes qué, es mentira, eres una horrible persona y no puedo creer que nuestro Manuel siga con voce... -Se lo dijo con la mejor cara de orto que tenía.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sigue con lo que estabas diciendo.

-Idiota -Porque al morocho todavía le quedaba un poco de simpatía por su amigo, siguió con su punto- A lo que iba, con tal de que hagas el esfuerzo por ahora es suficiente, después de todo te enteraste hace dos días de que el niño existía. Ahora bien... -La expresión de Luciano se tornó un poco más seria- ¿Piensas hacerte cargo definitivamente o vas a buscar a otro familiar para darle la custodia?

-Ese es el otro tema que no me deja acercarme -Sacó su celular del bolsillo y tocó la pantalla- Me mandaron un mensaje, el funeral es mañana y, bueno, estoy pensando en ir...

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué dice Manu de eso?

-Manuel quiere mandarles un detective poco menos, pero sigo pensando que estaría mejor con uno de ellos, es decir, a ellos ya los conoce y nosotros... bueno nosotros... -Tragó saliva y observó un poco más la pantalla de su celular antes de volver a mirar a su amigo- Lu, ¿Qué familia le vamos a dar?

-Martín...

-Es decir, soy feliz con Manuel, no lo dejaría por nada, ¿Y si esas personas me lo quieren quitar porque vivo con otro hombre? No creo ser capaz de dejar a Manuel por el niño... y eso me hace sentir como un canalla más grande -Apartó la cara nuevamente para evitar que Luciano viera que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

-Martín, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero lo estás pensando demasiado... -Por el lado de Luciano se escuchó una puerta abriéndose y la voz de Sebastián pronto la acompañó. Mientras el moreno miraba hacia atrás, Martín se frotó los ojos con la mano y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, trataré de no pensarlo tanto, ahora tengo que volver al trabajo.

Su amigo dio un suspiro, percatándose que estaba huyendo antes de que la conversación se tornara aún más profunda e incómoda.

-Bien, no seas tan pesimista, y date una oportunidad con tu hijo...

-Adiós Lu -Cortó rápidamente, y en cuanto la cara de Luciano hubo desaparecido se cubrió la cara con las manos y se desplomó sobre la mesa.

-Uhm, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?

…

Manuel no quería ni toser, aunque hace rato tenía el impulso de hacerlo, el olor concentrado de las flores le estaba molestando, pero creyó que lo mejor era pasar lo más desapercibido posible entre toda la gente. Aunque al lado de la jirafa rubia que era su novio y el bebé balbuceante que tenía en brazos era algo difícil.

-Creo que venir no fue tan buena idea -Le murmuró Martín, parado a su lado. El rubio tiraba una y otra vez del cuello de su camisa, como si esta le ahogara. Manuel concordaba con su sentir, aunque las miradas furtivas y algo desconfiadas de los familiares lo sofocaban más que la corbata. Al menos Alejandro todavía no encontraba nada muy raro en el ambiente, estaba entretenido viendo las flores y babeando la punta de la corbata de Manuel.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí -Le respondió simplemente, mirando hacia los lados, haciendo otro escaneo de la sala, tratando de determinar si alguno de los familiares de la muerta se les iba a acercar por fin, por último para ver que no habían transformado a Ale en vampiro, o algo.

-"Pero qué pasa con esta gente" - Pensó para sí, mirando otra vez cómo parecían estar al centro de un área de seguridad, los demás dejando un espacio entre ellos y los dos aparecidos. No era la primera vez que a Manu le hacían la desconocida, lo que le daba rabia era que ninguno parecía interesado en Alejandro.

Martín quería salir corriendo, desde que llegaron y la hermana, o la que podría ser la hermana, se puso a llorar más fuerte al verlos bajar del auto con Alejandro. Aunque nadie se había acercado a ellos todavía, estaba esperando que alguno llegara corriendo y les arrebatara al nene de las manos. Y aunque todavía no se hallaba en su rol de padre, estas personas no le estaban dando muy buena espina como para dejar al niño con ellos.

-¿Serán los parientes lejanos? ¿Tal vez estamos en el lugar equivocado? -Martín tenía la leve esperanza de que así fuera, al fin y al cabo no se habían acercado al ataúd para confirmarlo. Pero cuando el cura los llamó para iniciar la ceremonia y mencionó el nombre de la mujer, sus esperanzas se fueron al caño.

- _¡Psst!_

Manuel y Martín dieron un salto, hasta Alejandro se asustó un poco y comenzó a removerse, inquieto, y Manuel tuvo que abrazarlo y acariciarle la espalda para que no empezara a armar escándalo. Martín sí se volteó hacia quien los estaba llamando. En la fila de atrás y reclinado sobre el respaldo de las bancas, había un hombre como de su edad, con la corbata mal puesta y las mangas arremangadas.

-¡Ese es el hijito de Elisa! ¿El Alexis? ¿Alexander?

-Alejandro -Contestó Manuel un poco irritado, sin girarse a mirarlo.

-Sí, no sé por qué le puso un nombre tan largo, ¡Hola! -Le movió la mano al bebé. Ale lo miró por un instante con ojos grandes, pero pronto se escondió, pegando la cabeza contra el pecho de Manuel. El sujeto volvió su mirada a Martín y le ofreció su mano- Edu, primo de Elisa.

-Martín, eh, padre del… de Alejandro -Estaba seguro que Manuel lo patearía si le decía "niño" al pequeño, sabiendo su nombre. Misa o no misa.

-¡El papá! ¡Oh! Con razón el chiquito salió tan rubio, esa loca nunca quiso decir de dónde había sacado la panza -Los dos escucharon a Manuel atragantándose, pero lo ignoraron- ¿Así que te tocó hacerte cargo, eh? ¿O qué vas a hacer con Alex?

Manuel masculló algo que Martín no alcanzó a entender.

-Siendo que solo hace tres días me enteré de él, quiero ver si entre la familia que ya conoce hay alguien más… apto, para encargarse de él.

-Ah, por supuesto, lógico…

-Claro que hasta ahora nadie se ha acercado ni siquiera a ver cómo está -Manuel habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que las dos filas contiguas lo escucharan. Martín tragó saliva, e intentó conservar una apariencia amigable por los dos.

-¿Sabes con quién podríamos hablar?

-Bueno, está el papá de Eli, Juan, aunque lleva un tiempo con problemas a los huesos, su hermana Ana, es la que no ha parado de llorar, pero creo que la depresión la tenía de antes, están los otros hermanos, pero son aún más raros -Edu paró por un momento para sacar una pequeña botellita de su bolsillo y tomar un sorbo. Martín quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, dándole otro sentido al sonrojo que veía en las mejillas del hombre- ¡Ah! Y esos serían los que han ido a verla desde que nació el niño, bueno, aparte de mí…

-Ja -Por primera vez Martín notó a la mujer sentada al lado del hombre, estaba bien arreglada, y se veía mucho más seria que Edu, y mucho más fría- Pero a ti nadie pensaría en dejarte un niño, eres demasiado irresponsable.

-Pues, supongo que tú, primita, serías la perfecta opción, ganas suficiente como para mantener a seis.

Martín dirigió su mirada a la mujer, comenzando a alzar sus esperanzas. La mujer alzó una de sus elegantes cejas.

-Ni de chiste.

Martín volvió a mirar al frente, totalmente decepcionado.

Al finalizar la ceremonia caminaron junto a la procesión, bien atrás de la cola, bordeados por Edu que de alguna manera lograba no tambalearse demasiado, y Lucia, la prima elegante y fría.

-Qué bueno que acompañes a tu amigo en esto -Le comentó el primo a Manuel, mientras todavía seguían caminando. Lucia, a un lado de Manuel, alzó otra ceja y meneó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-Ah, sí, ¿Para qué son los amigos? -El moreno fulminó con la mirada a Martín, que no sabía si quería reír o que la tierra se lo tragara.

El entierro se sintió bien raro, al menos para Martín y Manuel. La que más lloraba era la hermana con la supuesta depresión, Manuel quería sentir pena por ella, pero no podía evitar pensar que era demasiado escándalo para una sola persona. Martín por su parte, se sentía como un horrible ser humano, porque apenas se acordaba de la muerta y no conseguía sentir suficiente pena por la partida de una completa extraña. Una extraña que lo había dejado con un bebé de la nada, además.

Edu los invitó a que fueran al encuentro que la familia iba a tener después, diciendo que sería la oportunidad de Martín para hablar de Alejandro con los posibles candidatos. Lucia nuevamente alzó una ceja, pero le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza a Manuel, quien al parecer le había caído bien.

-¿Don Juan? ¿Hola? -Martín trató de llamar la atención del hombre mayor, que se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón con una taza entre las manos. La señora sentada a su lado solo lo miraba con grandes ojos negros como de vaca- ¿Señor?

El hombre dio un respingo y Martín temió por la taza.

-Buenas señor, mi nombre es Martín, soy… ah, el padre de su nieto Alejandro -El viejo se lo quedó mirando con ojos confundidos- ¿El hijo de Elisa?

-¿Mi Eli tuvo un hijo? -Preguntó, consternado. La señora a su lado miró hacia arriba antes de hablarle.

-Hace casi un año Juan, trata de acordarte -Mientras el hombre trataba de hacer eso, la mujer miró a Martín y meneó la cabeza.

-Oh, Ale, ahí estás -La mujer se ahogó en la última palabra. Y sus ojos se volvieron a tornar brillosos. Manuel quiso dar un paso atrás y cubrirle la cara a Alejandro pero supuso que eso la haría llorar más fuerte.

-Siento mucho su pérdida -Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras la hermana de la muerta se limpiaba la nariz estrepitosamente.

-G-gracias, qué dulce -La chica intentó recomponerse, y volvió a mirarlo- ¿Tú eres el padre?

-Eh, no -Reacomodó al niño que se le estaba cayendo- Soy el _amigo_ del padre -Frunció el cejo ligeramente luego de decirlo. No le gustaba para nada ese título, ya no.

-Siento que se haya enterado así -La voz de la pobre mujer se fue haciendo más aguda con cada palabra- Lo habría ido a buscar pero es que, es que… -Terminó casi con hipo, respirando fuertemente y con las lágrimas a punto de salir- ¡No estoy nada bien! -Terminó apoyando la cara contra el hombro de Manuel que Alejando no estaba usando- ¡Nada bie-enn!

Manu ahora sí que sintió pena por ella.

-Tranquila, ya pasará, te repondrás -Siguió diciendo ese tipo de cosas mientras ella sollozaba sobre su hombro. Hasta Alejandro comenzó a gemir suavecito después de un rato- Vaya…

-... y ya que ustedes son sus hermanos, pensamos, bueno... -Martín se fue callando a medida que registraba la cara de espanto de uno de los hermanos, y la de total indiferencia del otro. A unos pasos de él y aún consolando a la hermana estaba Manuel. Juntaron miradas y menearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ni siquiera uno...? ¡Argh! -Martín se tomaba del pelo y marchaba de un lado al otro en frente de Manuel, quien se había sentado a un lado del pasto, porque Ale quería mirar a los bichitos.

-Creo que con un buen psiquiatra la hermana depresiva podría resultar -Dijo Manuel con un ya conocido tono de sarcasmo.

-¡Manuel! Esto no es divertido -Dio otra vuelta y fue a arrodillarse al lado de su novio- ¿Qué haremos si no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo? El único interesado en Alejandro es el primo, ¡Y no dejó de tomar en toda la ceremonia!

-Es un buen sujeto, aunque un tiro al aire según Lucia...

-¡Ella! ¿Crees que haya alguna forma de convencerla...?

-De ninguna manera -Respondió tajante. Una mirada y entendió que con la mujer no había caso.

-¡Diablos! -Volvió a revolverse el pelo. Su grito asustó a la mariposa que Alejandro estaba mirando, y al verla alejarse el pequeño se puso más y más triste. Manuel se alzó y comenzó a caminar por el jardín mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Se preguntó Martín. Manuel miró a Ale y rodó los ojos. El niñito rió al verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Martín venía muerto y con un tic en el ojo después del funeral y la tertulia con los familiares. Muerto de agotado, no muerto como la tip-La mamá de Ale.

-Ya oh, vamos a hacerte una leche, y creo que me queda algo de papilla en el refri por si aún tienes hambre después -Manuel no se fue a su lado de copiloto, quiso irse en los asientos de atrás con Alejandro en brazos ya que todavía no le conseguían un asiento para el auto. El pequeño en cuestión se movía intranquilo en los brazos del moreno y gimoteaba de vez en cuando. Fue su suerte que los dos se hayan olvidado de llevar más de un frasco con fórmula.

Estaban a dos casas de la suya cuando Martín se percató que el auto de Sebastián estaba al lado del portón.

-¡Oh, no! -Quiso golpearse contra el manubrio. Afinando la vista, vio el auto de Miguel un poco más atrás.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nuestros amigos están aquí! -Exclamó Martín, sufriendo.

-¡Estos weones! Quizás qué caga esté haciendo Miguel en la cocina -En cuanto Martín estacionó el auto, Manuel salió disparado, olvidando los bolsos y todo, lo único que se llevó fue el bebé.

El rubio dio un suspiró y agachó la cabeza por un instante, después de eso sacó las cosas más importantes y avanzó hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa, donde Manuel lo estaba esperando con Ale enrollado en su manta como un burrito, con solo los ojos asomándose para que no le llegara el frío.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó cuando estuvo al lado del moreno.

-Entra tú primero -Dijo con voz acongojada y los ojos de huevo frito que rara vez usaba, prefería los ojos de asesino o francotirador, tenían resultados más rápidos.

Martín quería negarse, pero bueno, cualquier mirada que le pusiera Manuel parecía funcionar con él. Abrió la puerta, temiendo qué se iba a encontrar.

La realidad fue peor de lo que se imaginó.

-¡Es un niño! -Gritaron todos, lanzando escarchas y papelitos al aire. Habían pegado globos y serpentinas azules en toda la sala, y un cartel en grande de babyshower con la tonta frase, "¡Es un niño!".

Al menos parecía haber varios regalos en la mesa del centro.

-¡Y estos conche...! -Manuel se mordió la lengua por respeto al pequeño que tenía en brazos, que ahora miraba a los invitados sorpresa con ojitos grandes, lo único que se veía de él por debajo de la manta. Se quedó tranquilo y asustado hasta que vio a su tío Pancho, entonces empezó a mover los piececitos y a balbucear "Ga-ga".

-¿Dónde tienes escondido a mi sobrino? -Sebastián avanzó hacia él con los brazos extendidos, y en cuanto Manuel le hubo descubierto la cabeza a Alejandro se lo entregó con cuidado- ¡Pero qué guapo sos! ¡Mira Lu! ¡Mira sus ojitos!

-Mira su nariz tan chiquitita, esperemos que no saque la de Martín...

-¡Oye! -Martín podía sentir un dolor de cabeza formándose rápidamente. Así que en cuanto pudo se escabulló entre los globos y las serpentinas hacia su habitación. Siendo que todos sus amigos estaban más interesados en conocer a su nuevo hijo que en él o en Manuel, le fue muy fácil.

\- Ah-Gah...

-Dámelo ahora, me toca a mí -Miguel estiró los brazos y se acercó a Luciano que ahora lo tenía.

-¡Yo lo pedí primero! -María se hizo paso por debajo del brazo de Daniel y le dio un codazo a Miguel. Catalina asentía con la cabeza desde el sillón.

-¡Ya cortéenla que me lo van a apestar!

-¡Manu!

Manuel recuperó al niño y lo recargó contra su costado, Alejandro se aferró a su ropa y enterró la cabecita en su cuello, aunque sin dejar de mirar a aquellas personas. Al parecer habían logrado asustarlo un poco con su entusiasmo.

-Aww... -Sus amigos se calmaron al ver a chiquito. De a poco se fueron sentando, y Catalina hasta comenzó a repartir un poco del pastel que estaban guardando en la cocina.

-¿Cómo les fue en el funeral? -Preguntó Sebastián luego de un rato, con un plato y un tenedor en las manos. Luciano de vez en cuando le robaba algún bocado aunque tuviera su propio pedazo de pastel.

-No tan bien como Martín esperaba... -Manuel tenía su plato apoyado en el brazo del sofá, y a veces le daba un poquito de bizcocho a Ale para que probara. El niño quedaba lamiéndose los labios y abriendo nuevamente la boca para que le dieran más.

-¿Es una familia muy loca? -Preguntó María, sentada en el piso entre las piernas de Catalina.

-No creo que más que nosotros -Murmuró Julio, causando algunas risas.

-Por decirlo de alguna forma… ¿Pero qué pasó? -Exclamó mirando al niño en sus brazos. El mentón de Alejandro quedó manchado con merengue con el último bocado, así que Manuel tuvo que estirarse hacia el mesón pequeño al centro de la sala para tomar una servilleta y poder limpiarlo- A la mayoría ni le interesaba, el primero en preguntar por él fue el primo borrachín, que hasta en la misa estaba chupando, la hermana está con depresión hace como un año, el papá está enfermo de los huesos y con alzaimer, y los otros dos hermanos están ni ahí con hacerse cargo -Mirando la carita bonita de Ale y sus manos chiquititas volvió a darle pena y rabia su particular situación- Martín tiene que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que Ale se va a quedar con nosotros, no veo mucho potencial por ese lado...

-Eso te gustaría, ¿Verdad? Te veo muy bien en el papel de mami -Miguel recibió una palmada por encima de la cabeza de Francisco por su comentario.

-¿Y dónde está Martín? -Daniel fue el primero en percatarse que su primo no estaba por ningún lado en la sala.

-¡Ash! Muy bien... -Manuel se levantó, dejó su plato sobre las piernas de Luciano, y a último minuto decidió dejar a Alejandro con Francisco, que estaba sentado a su lado- Sé lindo con el tío Pancho - Y fue por Martín a su habitación donde seguramente estaba escondido. En cuanto se fue, Miguel aprovechó de quitarle el niño a su pareja antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

...

-¿Martín? -Encontró a su novio tirado en la cama con un zapato aún puesto, pero al menos se había sacado la corbata, estaba tirada a los pies de la cama- Martu, ¿Estás bien?

\- No... -Chilló lastimeramente mientras se masajeaba la cabeza. Manuel dio un suspiro y se recostó a su lado, le quitó las manos de la cara e hizo que se moviera hasta apoyar la cabeza rubia en su hombro y con los pulgares comenzó a masajear su frente.

-La fiesta no está tan mal, al menos nos trajeron pastel -Le dio un beso en el pelo y sintió que el cuerpo de su novio se relajaba levemente.

-Parece chiste todo esto, Manu... -Martín se acomodó mejor sobre Manuel, lo rodeo con sus brazos, y ya que el cambio de posición le complicaba al moreno para seguir con el masaje, optó por devolverle el abrazo.

-Al menos conseguimos varias niñeras, si los vieras, están todos vueltos locos por el rucio chico...

-Sí, bueno, tiene mis genes... -Sintió el pinchazo que le dio Manuel en el costado y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vamos con ellos? No creo que quieran molestarte... demasiado -Ahora Manuel sonrió, estaba esperando con ansias los chistes que Lucio o Migue fueran a sacar de sus mangas. Martín levantó la cabeza para mirar su expresión malévola.

-¿Y tú ya me perdonaste?

-Uhm, quizás... siempre y cuando no salgas con que en verdad eres hétero y solo quieres mi dinero -Lo dijo de broma, pero por las dudas, Martín le tomó la cara y lo besó hasta que necesitaron urgente volver a respirar.

...

-¡Eso, patéalo! ¡Otro más!

Al salir de la alcoba descubrieron que su sala se había transformado en un ring. Miguel sostenía a Alejandro por debajo de los brazos mientras el pequeño movía sus piernecitas con alegría, Migue lo tenía sobre Luciano y este fingía retorcerse o corría la cara con cada falsa patadita. Al menos sus locuras entretenían al bebé, que no paraba de reír.

-¿Y ahora qué brutalidad le están enseñando? -A pesar de sus reparos, Manuel estaba disfrutando el acto de Luciano.

Sus dos amigos saltaron al escucharlo. Luciano se levantó y como perro asustado fue al lado de Sebastián, Miguel agarró mejor al niño y puso una de sus sonrisas tontas.

-¡Nada Manu! -Las risas de sus amigos se escucharon a su espalda.

Martín se quedó levemente apartado de la acción y miró a Manuel tratando de quitarle el niño a Miguel, mientras este corría por la sala con Ale alzado en el aire, simulando que volaba. Los demás o seguían comiendo pastel o los miraban divertidos. Viendo a sus amigos tan encantados con su hijo, volvió a pensar que tal vez podría resultar.

- _¡Bip!_

 _-_ ¡Primo! ¿Queres un pedazo? -Daniel alzó el cuchillo que tenía y señaló el pastel, del que casi no quedaba nada.

-Dame un poco Dani -Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y mecánicamente abrió el mensaje, después se dio cuenta que era uno de los hermanos.

" _Hola, lo pensamos mejor, y creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre el niño, si aún quieres a alguien más que se haga cargo"_

Tragó saliva y, algo nervioso, miró a Manuel que había recuperado a Alejandro y ahora lo tenía sobre sus piernas.


	4. Chapter 4

4

-A ver, no te pongas pesado conmigo pendejito, abre la boca -Manuel acercó la cuchara a la boca de Alejandro, pero el niño volvió a correr la cara y mover los pies- Ya po Ale, no te creo que ya no tienes hambre, abre.

-¡Nah! -Manuel estaría más irritado con su situación si el niño no fuera tan adorable. Y es que no parecía una pataleta con Alejandro sonriéndole y moviendo alegremente sus piececitos. La paciencia de Manuel estaba durando mucho más que de costumbre gracias a eso.

-Vas a quedarte chico si no comes... -Le comentó con voz de alarma. El rubiecito lo miró con ojos grandes, y Manuel casi creyó que le había entendido, pero pronto el pequeño soltó una de sus risitas y volvió a mover sus pies- Eres igual a Martín -Quiso sonar decepcionado pero el comentario salió demasiado dulce. Cuando Ale volvió a abrir la boca para balbucearle algo, rápida y eficazmente puso la cuchara sobre su labio inferior y logró que tragara. El niño quedó saboreándose la boca-¡Viste que te gusta! Si no cocino mal, anda, nos falta poquito -A la próxima que le acercó la cuchara el pequeño le aceptó la comida, y también la siguiente, y así, en poco tiempo se acabó todo- Eres un angelito...

Mientras el chiquillo reía y aplaudía con las manos, Manuel lavó el plato y la cuchara que habían usado.

-Si sigues portándote así de bien voy a pensar en comprarte esas galletas que estabas viendo cuando fuimos al super...

-¡Gaah!

-También hay que comprarte una cuna decente, no puedes seguir durmiendo con Martín y conmigo, en algún momento te vamos a aplastar, y ves que el arquitecto tiene que dormir bien o deja la caga en los planos... -En internet Manuel se había topado con algunos artículos que recomendaban hablarle a los bebes para estimularles el área de la comunicación, y como Ale solo decía algunas variaciones de ga-ga, ta-ta y ohh, supuso que no estaba de más. Por eso ahora parecía cacatúa hablando todo el día y de cualquier idiotez que se le ocurriera, Martín no dejaba de burlarse cuando llegaba del trabajo y se lo encontraba discutiendo las cuestiones de la vida con Ale, y sobre todo esa vez que lo pilló analizando las ventajas comparativas entre comer una galleta de mantequilla o una tritón con el té, y si untarlas o no en la taza. Al menos todavía no lo descubría cantando 31 minutos o cambiándole la letra al resto de las canciones de monitos.

-Tu tío Daniel dijo que iba a conseguirte una silla para el auto, y Seba se ofreció a pagar por un coche, pero igual hay que ir a ver cuál queremos...

-Ta-ta-ah... -Alejandro se puso a saltar feliz en su silla para comer, esa solo la tenía porque uno de los vecinos puso en el patio algunas cosas para vender y la silla estaba entre ellas.

Manuel a veces creía que le entendía todo lo que decía, cuando reaccionaba acorde a la situación, otras pensaba que todavía era medio como los perros y solo captaba su tono de voz. De todas formas, estaba más animado y duraba más tiempo tranquilo cuando le hablaba sin parar.

-¿Qué color te gustaría para el coche? ¿Verde? ¿Naranja? -El niño lo miraba con una sonrisa pero con ojos perdidos- A ver... -Manu miró por la cocina y la sala y tuvo una idea- ¡Vamos a ver! -Tomó al pequeño en brazos y le fue señalando ciertos colores y diciendo su nombre. Ale algunos solo los miraba por un rato pero después cambiaba su atención a otra parte, a otros solo les corría la cara, esos Manuel los desechaba enseguida. Al final de su experimento quedó con una cuchara amarilla para la ensalada, un delantal celeste que Martín había comprado, y una bola roja de cerámica que tenían de adorno en la sala.

-Tres posibles candidatos, brocacochi, es hora de escoger, ¿Cuál será el elegido de nuestro jurado?

-¡Ga-ga tah! -Alejandro tenía una expresión emocionada, y miraba con interés los objetos que Manuel había puesto en frente suyo, pero fuera de eso, no parecía entender qué ocurría.

-Si puedo hacer una sugerencia, creo que con el amarillo de tu pelito ya tenemos suficiente, así que... -Sin más tomó la cuchara y la lanzó hacia el sillón haciendo un sonido de "Zuussshh". Alejandro rió al verla volar hacia el cojín- ¡Bien! Eso nos deja dos finalistas -Pero Manuel estaba seguro que podía convencerlo de elegir a su campeón personal.

-Ga-ah...

-Hora de decidir, vamos Ale -Le tomó suavemente su manita y la movió de un lado al otro- ¿Rojo? ¿O celeste? ¿Rojo, o celeste?

\- ¡Giih! -Movió sus pies y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos hasta que el moreno lo soltó, entonces se quedó con la mano levantada sobre la mesa, siguió quieto por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a bajar el brazo hacia el delantal.

-¿Seguro? -Preguntó Manuel, con un tono medio preocupado, y Ale volvió a quedarse quieto y mirarlo- Sé que favorecen los tonos pastel para los bebes, ¿Pero un derivado del azul? ¿No te parece algo, uhm, aburrido? -El niño lo miraba con ojitos tan grandes que hasta le vino un poco de culpa por estar sobornándolo. Solo un poco- Es decir, con eso de comprar ropita rosada si es niña, o azul si sale niño -Mientras hablaba, hizo rodar la bola roja por la mesa, Alejandro desvió su atención inmediatamente hacia ella- Y pintemos la pieza de ese color también, mi abuela siempre hacia calcetines azules cuando le salía otro nieto, más encima el celeste se ve tan desteñido... -Solo con un dedo la movía alrededor, pero paró en cuanto Ale alargó la mano y tocó la cerámica.

-¡Tah! -Exclamó en cuanto la tuvo en su poder, y la sonrisa de Manuel se ensanchó.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, es el mejor -Dejó que Ale jugara un rato con ella pero se la quitó antes de que pudiera lanzarla hacia el sillón como había visto que hacía con la cuchara.

...

-¿No que sabían cómo armarla? -Manuel tenía a Alejandro en brazos, y los dos miraban el desastre que Pancho y Migue tenían en el cuarto con las piezas y los manuales de armado de la nueva cuna del bebé. El moreno presintió que algo así pasaría en cuanto Miguel comenzó a juntar partes antes de que Francisco siquiera terminara de desenvolverlo todo.

-Nos lo mostraron en la tienda, ¡Claro que sabemos! -Respondió Miguel, medio complicado con unas esquinas, porque la malla de seguridad tenía que ir metida en los fierros pero ya no tenía lado por dónde hacerlo.

Manuel pudo guardarse su comentario por un total de diez segundos antes de que se le escapara.

-Pues no me parece que esté resultando -Se mordió la lengua para no reírse de la cara de indignación que le dedicó Miguel.

-Te dije que leyéramos el manual, los fierros tienen letra por algo.

-¡Pero si los vimos armarlo! ¡No necesitamos el manual!

-¿De qué sirve estar más conectados con nuestro lado femenino si seguimos haciendo las mismas idioteces? -Preguntó Francisco al mundo en general, y Manuel no pudo callarse más las risas.

Después de una hora y media, y luego de tres veces de desmontarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo, la cuna de Ale estaba lista e instalada en un rincón del cuarto de Manuel y Martín.

-¿Quién es el niño más lindo? ¿Quién es mi sobrino más pechocho? -Miguel tenía a Ale sentado en la orilla de la mesa frente a él, le sostenía los brazos para que no se cayera y le hacía caras para que riera.

-Ni siquiera es tu sobrino, Migue... -Comentó Manuel, sin quitarle su atención a las verduras que estaba pelando para cocer.

-¡Ay! ¿Y cómo dices que Fran es su tío? ¡Claro que también es mi sobrino! -Miguel arrugó la nariz y volvió a mirar al pequeño- Además, puede ser el único que vaya a tener... -Se lamentó al pensar en el resto de su familia y amigos.

-Probablemente Rodrigo vaya a tener un par de hijos -Francisco llegó a quitarle el niño, lo abrazó contra su pecho y comenzó a caminar por la cocina mostrándole todo lo que apuntaba con sus deditos.

-¡Si es que algún día se atreve a pedirle matrimonio a Fernanda! -Miguel estaba convencido que Fernanda sería la que se arrodillara primero- ¿Qué haces Manu? -Ya que Francisco se raptó al pequeño, fue a molestar a su amigo.

-Se me acabó la comida de Ale, y no quiero que coma tanto de los frascos del super -Estaba llenando la olla con agua cuando Miguel llegó a su lado.

-¡Perfecto! Déjame a mí -Se arremangó el chaleco que traía, y sin importarle la mirada de Manuel, fue hasta el refrigerador a sacar un trozo de carne.

-¡Ash! Está bien, pero no le pongas tanto condimento, ¿Quieres?

-¡Ale, ahora sabrás lo que es comida de verdad!

-¡Miguel!

...

-¡Oh por dios! -Los ojos de Manuel estaban llorando por el olor, y maldijo por tercera vez a Martín, que por estar en el trabajo siempre se perdía estos momentos. Pero bueno, Manuel sabía que no todo sobre tener un niño era fácil, o agradable. Gracias a sus tías que sacaban primitos como conejas lo había aprendido de chico.

-¡Ale! ¡Mierda, oh! -Aguantando la respiración, y tratando de no mirar mucho esa montaña de porquería, le sacó el pañal, lo envolvió y lo tiró en la dirección del basurero, sin soltar los piececitos de Ale para que no manchara con caca la toalla que había puesto abajo. Arrancó como pudo una de las toallitas húmedas para bebé que había comprado en el super y limpió el resto de mierda en su trasero.

-Okey, ven aquí -Ya sin tanto excremento, lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo llevó hacia el lavamanos del baño para limpiarlo bien. Por su experiencia con sus primos sabía que era la mejor forma de asegurarse que quedara limpio y evitarse problemas después.

\- ¡Aga-gah! -Alejandro no sabía la tortura por la que lo hacía pasar, a él solo le entretenía que le echaran talco después. Y mover sus pies de un lado a otro para que a Manu le costara ponerle el pantalón. Como cualquier bebé, parecía preferir ir pilucho por la vida.

-¡Gah!

-Te ríes porque sabes que igual te amo, aunque tu caca huela a muerto -Comentó Manuel, sonriéndole en el reflejo del espejo. Ale siguió riéndose y hasta comenzó a hacer burbujas de saliva.

...

-Me dejas en vergüenza frente al tío Seba, ¿Dónde están tus modales? Va a pensar que no te enseño nada en todo el día -Manuel, acorde a las últimas dos semanas, no paraba de hablarle a Alejandro mientras trataba de limpiar la mancha que había quedado en su ropa después de comer. Una gran mancha a decir verdad.

-Tranquilo, trataré de no juzgarte demasiado -Sebastián tenía una sonrisa pegada a la cara desde que Manu llegó a visitarlo con el niño. Aparte de que el nene era adorable, aún no se iba la sorpresa de presenciar a Manuel en, lo que Miguel justamente había nombrado, su faceta de superMami.

-¡Uhm! No hay caso, la arruinamos -Se rindió con la camiseta, y como su abuelita lo dejó traumado, toda su niñez regañándolo para que no llevara la ropa sucia, _"¡No eres un cabro chico de la calle! ¡Sácate esas pilchas!"_ , tomó a su niño en brazos y lo llevó hasta el sillón donde tenía el bolso con la ropa extra- Bien, ¿Con cuál quieres reemplazar al oso? ¿Las estrellas o el pato? -Sacó las dos mudas y se las mostró a Ale. Como ya tenían experiencia en esto, el pequeño sabía qué se esperaba de él. Miró detenidamente las dos prendas, y finalmente se decidió por el pato con el sombrero chistoso- Ahh, algún día te vas a poner este -Dijo guardando la camiseta con estrellitas y fondo azul que se moría por ponerle. Le colocó el del pato chistoso expertamente, la cabeza y luego las manitas, esta vez con nula resistencia de Alejandro.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -La voz de Sebastián lo interrumpió cuando terminaba de acomodarle las mangas al bebé para que no le molestaran. Manuel miró a su amigo y levantó una ceja para que siguiera- Es decir, ¿Cómo es que te manejas tan bien?

-Ah, bueno, para Martín, es mi instinto maternal por ser... tú sabes -Sebastián cubrió su boca para tapar su sonrisa- Pero en verdad es gracias a todas mis vacaciones con mi abuela, y mis tías por parir como conejas -Con eso, Seba ya no logró contener sus carcajadas- Salieron varios primitos después de mí, y como de los grandes era el más tranquilo, y el más avispado... Eh, me dejaban a cargo algún crío de vez en cuando... -Terminada su explicación, abrazó al crío que tenía a cargo ahora y se acurrucó con él en el sillón. Sebastián siguió sonriendo mientras los miraba.

-Ok, eso explica todo para mí... -Se sentó a un lado de Manuel, y movió sus dedos frente a la carita de Ale- ¡Hola tú! -Jugaron y hablaron con Alejandro hasta que Luciano llegó en la tarde. Con una bolsa de juguetes para su sobrinito querido.

...

-¿De dónde sacamos esto? -Martín sostenía el peluche de murciélago con dos dedos, lejos de él, mirándolo con expresión horrorizada.

-Luciano...

-¡¿Luciano le compró esto?! -Aquella monstruosidad era demasiado hasta para el naturista de su amigo.

-Corrijo entonces, Luciano entró a la tienda de niños, que prácticamente estaba regalando todo por cierre de local, agarró lo que más pudo y salió de ahí -A Manuel también le había perturbado un poco el juguete la primera vez que lo vio, cuando cayó fuera del montón al moverlos el moreno dio un salto al pensar que era de verdad. Pero ahora hasta le parecía tierna la rata con alas, además que a Ale le encantaba, por alguna extraña razón.

-¡El niño no va a dormir con esta cosa en la cuna! -Gritó Martín, aún mirando el peluche.

-¡Ash! No le pongas tanto...

-¡No le pongo nada! Que se olvide de él, voy a comprarle uno menos horripilante para que abrace -Dicho eso se fue con el muñeco a esconderlo en algún lugar oscuro, a donde Manuel lo iría a recuperar más tarde. Siempre podía servir para halloween, o si más grande al niñito le daba una faceta creepy.

-Como quieras Martu -De todas formas sonrió cuando escuchó a Martín hablando con Ale.

-Eso te iba a dar pesadillas después, ya verás, te compraré un oso, o un conejo, o algo que no parezca un demonio con nariz de cerdo...-Siempre era bueno ver que el rubio sí se interesaba en las cosas de su hijo.

...

-¡Queremos uno rojo! -Dijo Manuel, golpeando su mano contra la rodilla.

-¡To-to! -Ale lo imitó, y juntos miraron a la vendedora que ni trataba de esconder la ternura que le causaban. Esta cruzó miradas con Sebastián que los seguía por atrás y los dos se sonrieron.

-Muy bien señores, veamos si encontramos uno que les acomode.

-¡To-to!

-Y que sea rojo, sí cariño...

-Que tenga un buen acolchado en la silla, no queremos que el nene vaya incómodo -Sebastián quiso marcar aquel punto después de tocar los asientos de un par de coches, y encontrarlos deficientes.

-¡Sí, pero que se pueda doblar! Ya sabe, como esas bicicletas que se desarman para ocupar menos espacio -Manuel estaba pensando en el pequeño auto que tenían con Martín. Aún estaba esperando el momento de hablar con el rubio para que lo cambiaran por uno con más espacio, con su familia en crecimiento y eso. Y aún les faltaba el perro para estar completos.

-Eh, muy bien, creo que tengo algo por acá...

De que tenía, tenía. Tantos que con Seba ya tenían dolor de cabeza de ver los modelos, así que dejaron que Ale decidiera cuál prefería. Bajo la mirada divertida de la vendedora, y el resto del local, fueron sentando a Alejandro en cada uno, juzgándolos por su reacción. El niño miraba curioso de un lado a otro en donde lo ponían, pasaba sus manitos por la tela o tiraba de uno u otro lado, pero pronto miraba a Manuel y estiraba las manos para que lo sacara de allí. Al final se llevaron el que duró más tiempo con la atención del niño. Tenía buenos cojines, espacio abajo para dejar un bolso, mesita para dejar comida y un vaso, un techo decente y era desmontable. Ah, y lo tenían en rojo.

-¡Yu-hu por nosotros! -Dijo Manuel en cuanto salieron de la tienda, Sebastián soltó la caja que iba cargando para darle los cinco, y miró como Ale hacia lo mismo.

-¡Tu-tu! -Exclamó Ale mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la palma de Manuel.

-Este niño me va a matar, te lo digo -Comentó Seba con una expresión de absoluta ternura, sentía que se derretía cada vez que su sobrino intentaba balbucear lo que Manu estaba diciendo.

-Sí, a mí igual... -Manuel le dio un besito en la nariz al niño y declaró que, ya que se habían esforzado tanto eligiendo el coche, los tres se merecían un helado.

...

-¡Manu! ¡Esta cosa está rota! -Martín ya estaba desesperado, una y otra vez trató de enganchar la silla del auto, pero no tenía idea cómo. Hasta Ale, desde la silla, lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca apretada en una fina línea. Cada día se parecía más a Manuel.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? -Le gritó el moreno desde la entrada de la casa, venía con el bolso del niño y el coche, reducido a su mínima expresión, en las manos. Al llegar a su lado y ver cuál era el problema, lo miró con la misma cara de desaprobación que tenía el bebé.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Es imposible! Dani nos trajo la que estaba mal... -Martín tenía lista una variedad de razones por las cuales tenían que devolver el aparato. Pero terminó con la boca cerrada. Manu lo corrió a un lado, dio vuelta el asiento, movió dos cosas y pasó la correa del cinturón por algunos huecos y dejó la silla de Ale lista para el viaje. Antes de cerrar la puerta de atrás le dio al bebé su nuevo peluche de vaquita para que se entretuviera. A través de la ventana Martín vio cómo Ale estrujaba el peluche que le compró.

-¡Ejem! -Miró a Manuel con la cara roja de vergüenza. El moreno lo observaba con una ceja alzada- Estaba rota la wea po...

-¡No me mires así! -Chilló- ¡Tú tienes más práctica!

-Hay que decirle a Dani que nos mandó la caga mala...

-¡Manu!

...

-¡Cresta-cresta-cresta! -Manuel tan solo tiró el auto sobre la acera y apagó el motor. Don Pepito, el portero, iba a tener que perdonarle su asquerosa estacionada, pero iba muy, muy atrasado- ¡Ale! ¡Llegamos, llegamos! -El pequeño se había quedado dormido, a pesar de su acelerada conducción. Lo desató rápidamente y se echó el bolso al hombro, entró corriendo a la editorial, con un Ale apenas despertándose en brazos. Don Pepito lo miró bien raro mientras corría hacia la oficina en la que tocaba su reunión.

-¿Ah? -Alejandro dio un bostezo y miró con interés la cara de Manuel.

-¡Perdón! ¡Ya llegué! -Entró y se encontró con las dos escritoras y el editor en jefe de su sección.

-¡Manuel! ¿Dónde estabas metido...? -Su compañero empezó, pero Laura, una de las escritoras, lo interrumpió.

-¡Un bebé! Oh, Manuel, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -Se levantó, y mientras Manuel acomodaba sus bolsos ella tomó al bebé en brazos- ¡Pero qué lindos ojos!

-Es mío -Respondió el moreno. No quería ventear todo el drama de la verdadera historia, no vaya a ser que a alguna se le ocurriera escribir algo con ella.

-Pero si tú eres gay -Respondió Cristina, a quien técnicamente tenían para escribir personajes sarcásticos y finales tan tristes como para matarse, o matarla.

-Sí, ¿Y? -Logró sacar su libreta, y viendo que Ale todavía no se ponía a llorar en brazos de Laura. Tierna, amable y siempre con finales felices Laura, Manuel simplemente se sentó a su lado y miró al resto- Bien, ¿En qué iban?

-No quieren ponerse de acuerdo en un final -Respondió inmediatamente su jefe y compañero.

-Ah, ¿Entonces ya acordaron todo el resto de la historia? -Manuel estaba impresionado. La reunión era para discutir problemas que surgieron en la trama que las tenía trabadas.

-¡No! ¡Pero saltaron de eso hacia el final! -La cara que tenía le mostraba a Manu lo frustrado que estaba con las dos. Pero se lo buscó, fue él quien aprobó la colaboración.

-Uhm... -El moreno alistó su lápiz y pasó su atención a las autoras- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¡Ella quiere otro final feliz! -Exclamó Cristina, apartando el fleco de sus ojos.

-¡Y ella quiere matarlos a todos! -Chilló Laura, aún sosteniendo a Ale quien jugaba con los cordones como de cortina que tenía su blusa.

-No dije que a todos, solo a un par.

-¡Pues no lo permitiré!

-¡Chicas, chicas! -Manuel alzó las manos para llamar su atención, aún recordaba la primera reunión en que volaron lápices y libretas antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo en los personajes principales- Tranquilas niñas, ¿Por qué no afinamos primero el resto de la trama? Con eso veremos qué final le queda mejor a la historia.

-¡No! -Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Ale dejó escapar un "Ohh", mientras miraba de una a la otra. Si lo hacían llorar, Manuel no respondía.

-¡Bieen! -Su jefe juntó las manos y se levantó de un salto, yendo hacia la puerta- Recordé que Marce tenía un problema con la portada, y ya que estás aquí, te dejo para que lo resuelvas con tus encargadas.

-¡Oye no, para justo ahí! -No le hizo caso y huyó, dejándolo con las dos locas.

-No vamos a matar a ninguno de los principales, no se lo merecen después de todo por lo que quieres hacerlos pasar -Laura continuaba defendiendo el derecho de sus personajes a un final feliz.

-¡Pero eso es tan predecible!

-¡No para los que hayan leído tus otros libros!

-¡Señoritas! -Manuel volvió a interrumpirlas, porque Ale ya tenía una expresión asustada con tanto grito- ¿Por qué no llegamos a un compromiso? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad para eso?

Las dos se miraron, miraron a Manuel y se quedaron pensando. Finalmente Cristina, con una sonrisa a la altura de su más malvado villano, propuso algo.

-¿Y si matamos... a uno solo? -La cara de Laura se tornó aún más horrorizada.

-¡De ninguna manera!

Manuel soltó un frustrado respiro, y lo más sutil que pudo, sacó a Ale de las piernas de Laura y se acomodó para escuchar otra más de sus interminables discusiones.

...

-...y luego Cristina quiso regalarle de sus libros también, así que sobornaron a Marce para que les trajera uno de los de archivo y, eso, Ale ya tiene cuentos de cuna -Manuel terminó su historia, tomando al fin un sorbo de su té. Ale mordisqueaba una galleta en su silla, y Martín masticaba una media luna mientras miraba la torre de libros intentando recordar cuál era cuál- Esperá, ¿"La puerta trisada" no era de ese lunático que mataba estudiantes y después no recordaba nada?

-Ese es de Cristina, sí...

-¡Manuel! ¡¿No le vas a leer eso para dormir, verdad?!

-Claro que no, pero no le iba a decir a mi escritora que no lo quería, no. Quedará ahí para cuando tenga trece y le venga el interés por los asesinos seriales -Martín lo miró con una cara totalmente espantada- O bueno, para cuando vaya a la universidad y necesite soltar un poco de estrés.

-Ya veo por qué Cristina te pide siempre como editor, son tal para cual.

-¡Graaacias!

...

-... Ahí en medio de una rama, tenía escondida su casa, comía pedazos de hojas, le gustaba tomar sol en las copas... -Manuel llevaba un rato cantando para Alejandro. El pobrecito había despertado llorando, seguramente de una pesadilla. Se aferraba al chaleco de Manu con ambas manos y recargaba su cabecita en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Todavía tenía mojadas las mejillas y los ojitos brillosos. Se le partía el corazón al verlo así.

-¿Quieres que cante algo más animado? -El bebé solo apretó con mayor fuerza su ropa- Cosita, tranquilo... -Le dio un besito en el pelo y fue a sentarse en la cama- Estoy aquí, no pasa nada... -Ale dio un lastimero gimoteo, pero no se largó a llorar otra vez- No vamos a leer más libros de Cristina por un tiempo, ni siquiera los más tranquilos... -Era más fácil para él echarle la culpa al ambiente angustiante y melancólico de los libros de la escritora. La otra razón para los sueños feos de Ale eran todos los cambios que el pobrecito tuvo que sufrir el último mes, y como era parte de esos cambios no se sentía muy cómodo pensando en ello.

-Creo que quedan de las galletas con chips, ¿Comamos unas cuantas a ver si se te pasa? -Fue a levantarse, pero en cuanto se movió el niño tiró con más fuerza y comenzó con su llanto que, más que llanto parecía hipo- No, no, mejor no, nos quedamos aquí, tranquilito... -Viendo que Ale no quería que se moviera, se tiró sobre la cama y abrazó el pequeño cuerpecito que quedó recostado sobre su pecho. Empezó a tararear una melodía, mientras intentaba recordar alguna canción que fuera tranquila y dulce para reconfortar a Alejandro.

\- Hijo del corazón... deja ya de llorar... -Dumbo siempre le daba pena de chico, pero era una bonita letra para cantarle a un niño. A su niñito en particular-...junto a ti yo voy a estar, y nunca más te han de hacer mal... -Cerró los ojos, y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabecita de Ale-...tus ojitos de luz, el llanto no ha de nublar... Ven aquí mi dulce amor, nadie nos ha de separar...

Al llegar Martín unos veinte minutos después los encontró así, Manuel tarareando la melodía de "Mira niñita" y Ale con su ojitos cerrados sobre su pecho, gimiendo de vez en cuando entre sueños.

\- ¿Manu? -Susurró al entrar al cuarto. Manuel abrió los ojos y con vos triste le habló.

-Está teniendo pesadillas...

Martín sintió el pecho apretado. Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, y cuidadosamente para no despertar al bebé, se tendió a un lado del moreno. Lentamente se fueron acomodando, hasta que Manuel usaba el brazo del rubio como almohada, y Martín cubría la espalda de Alejandro con la mano. Una vez que Manuel comenzó a dormirse, Martín siguió cantando algo para los tres.

...

- _¿Cómo va Martín con el chiquito?_ -Manuel terminó poniendo en altavoz la llamada, siendo que estaba tratando de cambiarle la ropa a Ale. Otro conjunto perdido por el colado. En cuanto el niño escuchó la voz de Francisco, se quedó quieto mirando el teléfono y Manuel aprovecho de ponerle los calcetines.

-Mejor que antes, pero aún no va para el papá del año -Siguió con los pantalones ya que Ale no parecía querer volver a sacudir sus piernas- No sé qué pasa, le ha tomado cariño, lo noto pero es como si no quisiera aceptarlo... tal vez es porque no está tanto en la casa con nosotros, puede que si tuviera que trabajar afuera todos los días como él no me habría encariñado tan rápido tampoco... -Dijo eso, pero viendo los ojitos de Ale que le devolvían la mirada, estaba casi seguro que a esas alturas igual lo querría con locura.

- _¿No han sabido nada de la familia? Tal vez algo pasa que no te esté contando..._

-Pues más le vale que no, ya me ha dado muchas sorpresas el weon como para volver a ocultarme información.

- _Bueno, será mejor que lo hagas hablar, es su hijo después de todo, tiene que hacerse a la idea._

-Eso pienso yo, pero sigue actuando como si Ale solo se fuera a quedar por un rato no más...

-¡Gah! -Ale comenzó a balbucear en cuando Manuel le metió la polera por la cabeza, pero por suerte no trató de quitársela como otras veces.

-Te tengo que cortar, el cabro chico ya me está retando porque lo estoy vistiendo.

- _Está bien, ¡Adiós Ale! ¡Pronto vamos a ir a visitarte otra vez!_

-Ti-ti Dah...

Manuel cortó la llamada y miró al niño quien también lo miraba con un dedo en la boca.

-Ya nadie me viene a ver a mí, solo vienen por ti.

-¡Mah! -Alejandro aplaudió una vez, y volvió a meterse la mano a la boca. Manuel lo dejó por unos segundos antes de apartarla y secarle la baba.

-Se te van a poner los dedos chuecos, o eso dice mi abuelita...

\- ¡To!

Lo levantó de la cama, e iba a llevarlo consigo al escritorio para ponerse a revisar algunos textos cuando un rington que no era el suyo comenzó a sonar.

-¡OH! -Ale giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia un lado, y luego hacia el otro, buscando el origen del ruido. Manuel dio un gruñido.

-¡Argh! ¡Este otra vez no se llevó el celular! -Buscó el teléfono de Martín, hasta que lo encontró a un lado de la tele en la sala. En la pantalla salía el nombre de uno de los hermanos de la madre de Ale. Curioso por saber qué quería, contestó la llamada.


	5. Chapter 5

5

-¡Manu! Adiviná, tenían medias lunas en la cafetería, traje unas cuantas para que tomés once... -Martín venía anticipando la cara feliz de Manuel desde que salió del trabajo, así que ni siquiera lo mirara al escuchar lo que le traía lo dejó un tanto intranquilo- ¿Manu?

El moreno respiró hondo y movió los pulgares sobre la pantalla del celular que tenía en las manos. Martín se puso aún más nervioso.

-¿Qué pasó? -Dejó la bolsa y su maletín sobre la mesa y se acercó a su novio, quien todavía no lo miraba.

-Te llamó uno de los hermanos... -Por fin Manuel alzó la cara y el rubio notó los bordes rojos de sus ojos por estar llorando, pero más que triste, Manuel lo miraba con un enojo que hace tiempo no le dirigía, ni cuando se enteró que Ale existía.

Martín sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, y tuvo que sentarse.

-Ya veo... -Tragó saliva al ver que eso solo hacia enfadar más a su novio.

-¡¿"Ya veo"?! ¡Martín! ¡¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que pensabas mandarlo con esa gente?! –Manuel le lanzó el celular a las piernas y, levantándose, comenzó a caminar por la sala. Martín se interpuso en su camino y trató de tocarle los hombros, pero el moreno se sacudió sus manos de encima- ¡Dime! ¿Por qué con ellos? ¡No lo querían, Martín!

-Bueno, cambiaron de opinión, están dispuestos a cuidarlo si…

-¡Si les das una pensión! ¡Martín! –Manuel se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tomó el cabello, mirando al rubio como si fuera estúpido- ¡Solo quieren sacar dinero de esto! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ale no les importa! ¡Solo quieren sacarte plata!

-¡¿Y qué más querés?! –Martín alzó las manos, estresado con la situación, y molesto porque Manuel se haya enterado así- ¡Ni la tía ni el abuelo pueden hacerse cargo de él! A cualquiera de ellos les tendría que haber dado una pensión, ¡No podría dejarlo con Edu por "muy buena persona" que él sea! ¡A Ale solo le quedan sus tíos!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te tiene a ti! ¡Tú eres su papá!

-¡Eso no significa que sea su mejor opción! –Llevaba un mes convencido de eso- ¿Cómo voy a ser su padre? ¡No sabía de él! ¡Su madre no creyó importante decírmelo! ¿Qué te dice eso?

-¡Que tú no la querías, ni ella a ti! –En cierta parte de su ser, Manuel daba gracias por eso- Eso no quiere decir que no tengas que estar en la vida de tu hijo, que no puedas cuidarlo, y quererlo…-Reposó suavemente su mano sobre la muñeca de Martín, tratando de controlar su tono, a ver si llegaban a algún lado con aquella discusión- Martín, que no hayas estado ahí cuando nació no significa que no puedas hacerte cargo ahora, y que esa familia sí supiera de su existencia no los hace los mejores para cuidarlo…

-¡Tampoco lo soy yo, Manuel! –Martín se alejó de él, y las esperanzas del moreno de parar con los gritos se esfumaron. Ya hasta quería golpearlo con algo, o ponerse a llorar- ¡Y para peor te he dejado a ti hacerte cargo! Antes me consideraba un buen novio, o al menos decente, ¡Y ahora ni eso! ¡Has tenido que soportar todo esto! Te obligué a encárgate de mis problemas…

-¡Ale no es ningún problema! –Apretó las manos hasta enterrarse las uñas en la piel, suprimiendo los deseos de enterrarle el puño en la boca por llamarlo así- ¡Y no me obligaste a nada! ¡Si me hubiera molestado el niño ya me habría ido de aquí! –Sus palabras no hicieron más que aumentar los temores de Martín.

-No, no te has ido… –El rubio se lamió los labios y tragó saliva- ¿Pero, y qué pasa en un año? ¿O cuando tenga que ir al colegio? ¿Cuando el dinero vaya más a sus cosas que a las tuyas? ¿Cuando tengamos que planear todo alrededor de él?

-¡Bueno, lo haremos! Y si quiero más dinero, puedo tomar más asignaciones, puedo volver a trabajar desde la oficina si falta…

-¡Eso no es justo para ti! –Pasó una mano por su cara y cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a mirarlo. Cada minuto que seguían discutiendo se sentía más tenso- ¡No es justo que te haga esto! ¡Y quiero arreglarlo! ¿Que no entendés? ¡Ellos pueden hacerse cargo de Ale! Lo cuidarán bien, y si querés podemos ir a verlo, ¡Pero así volverás a tu vida de siempre!

-¡No me importa eso! ¡No está bien que lo lleven de un lado a otro! ¡Está bien aquí! –El moreno sentía el pecho apretado, y que Martín siguiera con la idea de dejarle el niño a ellos lo tenía desesperado. El rubio podía ver que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo y que respiraba agitado.

-Manuel…

-Martín, no me importa que esté aquí, es tu hijo, no me importa…-Unas gotitas cayeron de sus ojos y se las secó con rabia. Con la idea que parecía tener pegada su novio, quizás qué pensaría.

-¿Cómo no te va a importar, Manu? –Se le apretó la garganta al verlo llorar- Manu, ¿Cómo no te va a importar cuidar el hijo de alguien más? Flaco… -Dio un paso hacia el moreno, y este retrocedió un paso para alejarse, mientras seguían cayendo gotitas de sus ojos- Por ahora no te importa, pero tengo miedo que después de un tiempo no sea así, Manu, no quiero que termines odiándome por esto, o que resientas al niño.

\- No lo haré, ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? –Pensó en la carita de Ale y no pudo imaginarse no queriendo su sonrisita o sus ojitos. Pero Martín no parecía creer eso.

-Manuel, no quiero perderte…–Estaba desesperado porque eso no pasara- Así no pierdo a ninguno de los dos, podemos ir a verlo siempre que queramos, me lo prometieron…

-¡No quiero!

-¡¿Por qué?! –Terminó revolviéndose el cabello- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Así no tienes que cambiar toda tu vida por mis errores, Manuel!

-¡No me quites a mi hijo, Martín! –Gritó, con la voz partiéndose a media oración. Martín quedó tieso y con los ojos clavados en su rostro. Manuel se cubrió la boca en cuanto entendió lo que había dicho, con la cara pálida. Miró al rubio por unos segundos, temblando con todo el cuerpo, hasta que soltó el aire que tenía atrapado en el pecho, y sin restricción comenzó a sollozar y a dejó caer las lágrimas que se le amontonaban en los ojos. Terminó por sentarse otra vez en el sillón y cubrirse la cara de la mirada del otro.

Martín siguió quieto, mirando aturdido cómo Manuel se desplomaba en el sillón. Después de unos instantes reaccionó y se acercó lentamente hacia el moreno.

-Manu… -Acercó su mano y con suavidad la puso sobre el hombro tembloroso de su pareja.

-Sé que en realidad es solo tuyo, pero... Martín...-Manuel ya no podía hablar entre tanto llanto, y su voz suave y quebrada hizo que Martín dejara a un lado la cautela y simplemente se sentara a su lado para abrazarlo.

-Flaco…yo… perdón… -Martín enterró su cara en el pelo de Manuel y lo abrazó con más fuerza- Perdón, perdoname… -Dejó que Manuel llorara en su hombro, y suspiró aliviado cuando por fin el moreno lo abrazó de vuelta, aferrándose a su ropa.

-Martín, no me molestan los niños… -Dijo suavecito después de un tiempo y con la voz temblorosa, aún sollozando y con la cara sobre el pecho del rubio- No m-me molestan… en serio… no soy el más ti-tierno, o el hombre más amable para… para ser padre, pero no… no me molestan –Sacó sus manos de la espalda de Martín, y las apoyó en su pecho- Quiero hijos contigo Martín… sie-siempre he querido tener hijos contigo… -Alzó el rostro levemente para darle un beso, aunque solo alcanzó su mentón- Te lo iba a decir, pero iba… iba a esperar a que lleváramos más tiempo… o a que tú lo comentaras primero…

Martín sonrió a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta y el corazón oprimido, porque eso sonaba a algo que Manu haría, dejar que él preguntara primero. Luego su sonrisa se fue y tragó saliva.

-Si queres tener hijos, podemos planearlo bien, pedir consejo… prepararnos para… para adoptar...-Manuel apartó las manos de su pecho y se secó la cara, para luego mirarlo, con un poco de espacio entre ellos.

-¿Estas abierto a eso, pero no quieres al que es tuyo? –Manuel estaba confundido, y molesto. Apretó la boca y lo miró con ojos un poco más duros que antes.

-Es que... –Martín sintió que comenzaba a temblar, juntó las manos y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de mantener la mirada de Manuel. Finalmente respondió con voz débil y angustiada- No es de los _dos…_ -No pudiendo seguir viendo los ojos oscuros, bajó la mirada y repitió con voz más baja- _No es de los dos_ …

Manuel respiró hondo un par de veces, calmando su semblante de una vez, recobrando suficiente control para no volver a llorar o gritarle a Martín.

-Pero va a serlo, Martín –Le tomó las manos y las apretó, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara otra vez- Para ser sinceros, lo siento más mío que tuyo –Antes que Martín pudiera sentir más culpa de la que reflejaron sus ojos al escucharlo, Manuel le dio un beso rápido en los labios y recargó su mejilla contra la del rubio, hablándole al oído- Martín, no te voy hacer escoger entre Ale y yo, nunca… –Se recargó con más fuerza contra la cara de su pareja- Más que nada porque también soy egoísta, y quiero quedarme con los dos, no me vas a imponer nada si decides que quieres ser su padre, ¿Está bien? Quiero serlo yo también... –Bajó su cabeza hasta apoyar la frente contra el hombro del rubio- Quiero tener una familia con los dos, aunque Ale haya llegado de sorpresa… y aunque tú seas bi.

Martín soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó tan fuerte contra su pecho, que Manuel quedó sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Te amo, flaquito, te amo…

-Uhm, y yo a ti… -Manuel cerró los ojos, y aguantó cinco minutos sentado sobre el rubio, después de eso le dio vergüenza estar como cabro chico en las piernas de Martín.

-Y… uhm, ¿Dónde está Ale? –Preguntó Martín, dándose cuenta que hace tiempo debió comenzar a llorar por tanto grito que dieron. Las mejillas de Manuel se tornaron rojas como tomate- ¿Flaco?

-Lo dejé con Pancho y Migue –Ante la mirada curiosa del rubio, se cruzó de brazos, y evitando su mirada respondió- Era mi plan de resguardo, por si no te hacía entrar en razón, no te iban a abrir hasta que yo les dijera…

-Ah… -Trató de no sentirse muy ofendido por eso. En cambio, una sonrisa seductora se formó en su rostro y miró a Manuel con expresión traviesa- ¿O sea que tenemos tiempo para los dos solitos? –El moreno vio su cara, y frunció el ceño, dando un paso atrás.

-¿Y tú qué te…? –No terminó de hablar y ya tenía a Martín encima de él, besándole la cara y tocando donde sus manos alcanzaran. La verdad no luchó con mucha fuerza contra sus avances, más que nada fue para hacerse de rogar un poco después de su discusión.

Después de unas horas, Martín tenía a Manuel sobre su pecho, abrazando su cintura y reposando la cabeza en su hombro. Le acariciaba la espalda descubierta y el cabello mientras el moreno le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Martín inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente.

-Entonces... tenemos un hijo -Comentó bajito, por primera vez disfrutando por completo esa idea.

-Sí -Manuel le dio un último beso en el cuello y se reacomodó para que pudieran hablar mirándose a los ojos, aunque no dejó de abrazarlo, y Martín no quitó la mano de su espalda- Uno con tu pelo pero afortunadamente no tu nariz, y por supuesto va a sacar mi cerebro y toda mi astucia...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo va a pasar eso?

-Ya verás, lo entrenaré desde chico -Levantó la cabeza y le dio un besito. Y ya que Manuel no se comportaba tan dulce muy seguido, Martín no pudo evitar tomarle la cara para darle un beso más largo.

-¿Qué le enseñaras primero? ¿La mirada de asesino o de cachorrito?

-Uhm, la que le sirva más... -Terminaron sonriéndose uno al otro. Martín cambió sus posiciones, se sostuvo con las rodillas y los antebrazos sobre el moreno y descendió para seguir besándolo. Manuel mientras tanto, enterró una mano en su cabello y con la otra le acarició la espalda. Siguieron así por varios minutos, hasta que Martín se apartó y acomodó mejor sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de Manuel.

\- Dime que no te arrepentirás de esto -Susurró, mirando los ojos oscuros. Manuel soltó su cabello para acariciar la mejilla del rubio.

-No lo haré, adoro a Ale -Levantó la cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios- Y te adoro a ti... -Rodeó los hombros de su pareja con los brazos. Martín se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Manuel y escondió la cara en su cuello- Son mis dos rubios, no los dejaré -Plantó otro beso sobre el cabello de Martín- Y no me los van a quitar.

Martín soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Entonces tenía un hijo. Un adorable hijo, al que todos sus amigos querían, _con_ _Manuel._

-Bien –Si Manu estaba tan convencido, seguro que todo resultaría bien, de una forma u otra.

…

-…que los cumplas feliz!

-¡Feliz!

-… ¿Ahora las mañanitas?

- _¡No!_

El canto resultó horrible, cada uno cantando la versión que conocía, al ritmo que se sabía. Ya decía Manuel que debieron ensayarlo antes.

-¡Titi-titi! –Ale al menos solo quedó atontado por un momento por su terrible coordinación, pronto volvió a poner una sonrisa y aplaudió mirando el pastel con una única vela frente a él.

-¡Que las sople! ¡Que las sople!

Martín acarició la cabecita de su hijo al ver que solo miraba a todos sus tíos gritar y aplaudir. Cruzó su mirada con la de Manuel, sentado al otro lado de Alejandro en la mesa. El moreno agachó la cabeza a la altura del niño, e infló las mejillas, haciendo como si fuera a soplar. Habían pasado practicando la semana anterior, por eso Ale no tardó en copiar el gesto, y apagó la vela con un soplido.

-¡Ehhh!

Más aplausos y risas se escucharon. Manuel le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño y tomó un cuchillo para empezar a cortar el pastel. Alejandro se aburrió pronto de mirarlo, y en cambio llevó sus ojos a la cara de Martín, los dos rubios se miraron y Martín le devolvió una sonrisa a su hijito, haciendo que riera más y moviera sus piernas. Martín no soportó las ganas de sacarlo de su asiento para ponerlo sobre sus piernas y abrazarlo un poco.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ale.

-Pa… pa… -El niñito se remeció un poco, girando su cuerpo hasta que pudo sostener la cabeza de Martín con sus manitos y le plantó un besito en donde alcanzó su boca- Pah…

-Uhm, te quiero también… -Se quedó con el niño en brazos mientras el resto conversaba y comía alrededor de ellos. Volvió a cruzar su mirada con Manuel, el moreno los observaba con ternura mientras sonreía ligeramente. Martín terminó por levantar el brazo que no sujetaba a Alejandro, y abrazó al moreno contra su costado cuando este se acercó, se sintió feliz teniendo a su nueva familia en brazos.

Ahora solo les faltaba el perro para estar completos.


End file.
